


Bookends

by somethingsomething



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako thinks about bookends enough over the next few weeks that Raleigh picks up on it.</p><p>Companion to "Plus One."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> Where is that "sorry, mom" post.

Mako thinks about bookends enough over the next few weeks that Raleigh picks up on it.

The day he does, they’re in a used bookstore in London, and her finger brushes against a bookend as she browses titles.

Raleigh looks up from where he’s crouched down to look at a lower shelf. His grin makes Mako curl her toes in her boots.

“You wanna?” he asks.

Mako blushes. “Yes,” she says.

Raleigh grin widens. Yancy looks up from where he’s sitting against the wall, a thick book on art history open in his lap.

“Yes what?” he asks.

“Bookends,” Mako and Raleigh say.

Yancy nods and goes back to his book. A minute later, he looks up, and his cheeks have a faint blush that match Mako's. “Oh. Yeah, okay. Bookends.”

Mako and Raleigh laugh loud enough that the clerk gives them a stern look. Yancy looks to the ceiling for guidance.

 

“You’re sure,” Yancy says for what feels like the millionth time.

Mako doesn’t roll her eyes, but Raleigh, standing at the edge of the bed behind Yancy, does.

“I’m sure,” she says instead.

Raleigh hooks his chin over Yancy’s shoulder. “She’ll tell us to stop if she wants, right Mako?”

“Right.” She smiles softly at Yancy, and some of the tension leaves his face.

“Okay,” he says, and lies on his side next to her, pressed as close to her left side as he can. “Here,” he says, and takes one of the pillows from behind their heads to place under her hips.

There’s the snap of Raleigh pulling on a glove and the pop of the cap on the lube opening. “Knees up,” he says, and climbs on the bed.

A thrill runs through Mako as she brings her knees up to her chest and spreads them as far apart as she can. Yancy rests his hand, warm and gently calloused, on her left knee.

Raleigh’s tongue against her cunt is hot and wet. Mako gasps as Raleigh drags his tongue up to her clit, slow and insistent, and Yancy swallows the sound down as he kisses her. By the time Yancy works his mouth down to tug on her nipple, Raleigh has two fingers in her cunt and she can’t breathe for the way fire spreads under skin.

Only Raleigh takes his fingers from her cunt and his mouth from her clit before she comes. Mako groans; Raleigh and Yancy laugh.

“Patience,” Yancy says.

Mako huffs a breath. “One orgasm,” she says, “is hardly the end of the night.”

“Unless you’re Yancy,” Raleigh says.

“You’re gonna regret that later,” Yancy says.

Mako turns to Yancy. “Maybe next time we can make your one erection last all night.”

Yancy looks up to the ceiling for guidance. Whether or not he finds any, he turns back to watch Raleigh kneeling between Mako’s legs.

Raleigh’s finger presses against her asshole, slick and cool, and Mako shivers. The muscles in her belly tense.

“Easy,” Yancy says. “You can say no whenever you want.” His hand, warm and dry, spreads over her belly.

Mako breathes out and nods. “Okay,” she says to Raleigh.

He smiles at her and presses a kiss to her ankle. The press of his finger against her asshole turns into a slide. Mako squirms a little and tries to relax.

“What do you think?” Yancy says against her ear.

“Feels…different,” she says.

“Bad different or good different?” Raleigh asks. He slides his finger out, then back in, a gentle rhythm that Mako could almost forget about.

Mako turns it over. “Good, I think,” she says.

Raleigh flashes her another smile. “Want another one?”

Mako bites her bottom lip before she flashes him another smile. “Yes,” she says.

The press and slide of two of Raleigh’s fingers pushes the breath out of Mako’s lungs. Her eyelids flutter shut, and she can feel Raleigh and Yancy grinning. Raleigh puts his mouth back to her clit, and her entire body shudders. His fingers keep their push-and-pull inside her as he starts stretching her.

“So what’s doing it for you the most?” Yancy asks. His hand moves from her stomach to her nipple. “His fingers or his mouth?”

He sounds conversational, like his dick isn’t digging into her hip, but Mako saves revenge for another day. “Both,” she says, when she can form the words.

“What do you think, Raleigh?” Yancy says. “One more?”

Raleigh hums and it nearly tips Mako over the edge. He eases a third finger into her and Mako moans. She feels full and loose even as her muscles tighten and tighten and – 

She opens her eyes again in starts and stops. Raleigh and Yancy are both grinning over her.

“Some orgasm, huh?” Raleigh says.

Mako nods. She’ll find her words later.

“Still wanna go all the way?” Yancy asks. Her legs unfolded from her chest at some point, and Yancy’s hand slides easily between her thighs, wet with spit and lube and her own slick.

“Yes,” she says.

“Have I told you lately that you’re amazing?” Raleigh asks as he leans forward to kiss her. It’s awkward with Yancy’s arm still between her thighs, fingertips circling her cunt, but it doesn’t matter.

Yancy laughs. “I’m pretty sure you’ve said it two or three dozen times today.”

Mako pinches the nearest part of Yancy she can reach. “Be nice,” she mumbles against Raleigh’s lips.

“I’m always nice,” Yancy says, and then he’s kissing them, too.

“Sure,” Mako and Raleigh say, muffled against skin.

Yancy frowns against the back of Mako’s neck. “Assholes.”

Raleigh and Mako laugh. “Sure,” they say again, and Yancy makes that low grumble in his chest that means he’s questioning his life decisions. Raleigh and Mako just keep laughing as Raleigh rolls off of Mako and onto his side, Mako crowding close.

“This alright?” Raleigh asks, serious now.

Mako nods and finds his hand.

“Are you sure?” Yancy says, his body lined up behind Mako’s. “First times-”

“I’m sure,” she says. She looks over her shoulder at Yancy. “I promise to say stop if I need to.”

Yancy nods. “Okay,” he says. He kisses her shoulder blade, and then he and Raleigh are fumbling with condoms and lube.

Yancy’s fingers are cool and wet against her as he double-checks that she’s ready. More for his benefit than hers, Mako thinks, but it doesn’t really matter, especially not with Raleigh’s fingers warm and just as wet at her front. Mako’s exhale starts as a sigh and ends as a moan.

“You first, Yancy,” Raleigh says. His leaves wet, open kisses along Mako’s collarbone as he eases Mako’s leg over his hip. Mako does her best approximation of, “Please.”

Yancy’s dick presses blunt and hard against her hole, and then he’s pushing in. There’s more stretch, more fullness, and Mako gasps, and her eyes open and Raleigh’s there, right there, like he always is. He squeezes her hand. Mako squeezes back.

Yancy hipbones meet the curve of her ass. His hand is sticky with half-dried lube as he curves it around her waist. “How-” He swallows. “How’re you doing?”

Mako breathes out, slow and steady. “Good,” she says, and presses back against him. His breath comes out hot and damp against her neck. She presses her heel into Raleigh’s ass to bring him closer, and rocks her cunt along his dick. “Your turn,” she says.

Raleigh presses a kiss to her lips and lets go of her hand to guide himself in, and this, too, is more. By the time Raleigh’s hips meet her own, all three of them are gasping.

“Fuck,” Raleigh breathes out.

Mako hums and Yancy says, “No shit.” Silence reigns then-

“Come on, old man, quit lazing around.”

“Oh for-” Yancy says.

Mako laughs, and they both groan, low and throaty.

“Oh my god, Mako, stop,” Raleigh says and it’s a step away from begging. Mako runs a hand down his cheek.

“Sorry,” she says, not sounding very sorry at all.

Yancy snorts, but he starts moving anyway, gently, slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Raleigh moves, too, matching Yancy, and Mako can’t help her noises. She feels full and warm as another orgasm starts coiling low in her belly. Her hand drops to her clit, and she comes with the barest touch.

“Jesus,” Yancy says.

“Christ,” Raleigh says. “Warn us next time.”

“Please.”

Mako laughs softly. “Sorry,” she says, and twists her head to the side as much as she can. Yancy leans forward for a kiss.

“I’m not sure I believe you when you say that anymore,” he says as he settles back and Mako leans forward to kiss Raleigh.

“He has a point,” Raleigh says.

Mako grins. “Sorry,” she says, and rocks her hips.

Raleigh and Yancy groan again, but they move in her and against each other all the same.

 

“So,” Raleigh says, when they’ve cleaned up and pulled the covers over each other. “Bookends was a great idea. Got any others?” It’s too dark to see his face, but Mako can feel his shit-eating grin.

She wriggles closer. “A few,” she says, giving him a mirror of his smile.

Yancy groans behind them. “And I thought having only one of you was the worst it could get.”


End file.
